The girl of two worlds
by nanette2
Summary: Suzo was just a regular teenager well as regular she can be, going in and out of the hospital was normal to her. One day after school her whole life change, finding out a family secret that was hidden from her since birth but now her new clan leader wants to clam her as his bride. She turns to Kagome for help. Will she follow her heart and stay or will she go home. KougaXOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha nor do I own any of the inuyasha characters the only characters that I do own is those that I created for this story.**

**Please read and review**

**Chapter 1**

It's been forever since I've been back to school I wonder if I'll make any friends this year. It might be impossible for me seeing that my health keep me away from school for so long. I can't even remember the name of the friends that I did have when I was going to school. It just wasn't fair I was always different from the rest. My parent always used to tell me that it didn't matter that I was different from other, because to them I was always special. Somehow?

As I was getting ready for school, I lay out my clothes mentally checking that I have everything together before I step out of the house. Today was the first day of school and I didn't want anything to go wrong. Even though I felt that way I didn't know why but I felt as if something was off no matter how many times I looked in the mirror; my raven black hair pulled to the side loving her highlighted purple in her hair that she recently got done. It was another one of her, she had to get something new since she starting something new last time it was a pair of shoes... Well more like a dozen, its not like her aunt never really cared about what she done in the past luckily her step father was kind enough to at least help her with her health.

Wishing that she could do something about her eyes. Ever since she was little she was always look different because her her blue eyes. Her father was American, and her mother was Japanese. Even though she had most of her mother features but was bless and curse with her father eyes, seeing that its all that's she has left of him she starting to like them little by little.

Making her way to the door she grabs her bag and looks back inside. Suddenly a photo came out. Its was a picture of her parents and her self. It was a time when they were at a fair. They were all dress in kimonos her father complain often that it was uncomfortable to him, but her mother wanted at least one good picture to send to her parents.

A smile form on her face; shaking her head at the memory she puts the photo safety back in her bag before leaving her room. Just like always her aunt already left for work, and her step-father was in the living room reading the newspaper in his hand. He greeted her with a smile before returning back to his paper. There relationship was easy and simple all she had to do was tried her best and not push herself so hard and everything will be okay.

Beside the fact that he like to treat her as a little kid at times, but she knew that it was only out of love.

Not wanting to be any later than what she already was she left the house and headed towards her new school.

* * *

Suzo just made it in time to meet up with the teacher in his office. She stood outside of the classroom waiting for the teacher to introduce her to the rest of the class. She could hardly wait hopefully she could remember some of the faces... There not a bad thing in hoping

She heard the teacher voice to come in the room and she stood in front of the rest of the class letting a smile form on her face before she was able to talk.

"My name is Suzo, I'm 17 years old please take care of me," just as she was finishing a girl runs into the room and stops right in front of her.

"I'm here... I'm here," she said as she slowly tried to catch her breath.

"Its good for you to join us Kagome," the teacher said. "I understand your often sick but do make sure that your not absent throughout this whole year you wouldn't want you to repeat now would we."

"No sir"

"The both of you can take your seat," he said.

Both Kagome and Suzo took their seats surprisingly they sat close to one another. Throughout class Suzo thought that if it was a good idea to come back to school or not, but me re that's she wasn't the only one in this school that often gets sick.

The girl name Kagome didn't seem as she was sick or had any types of illness... But then again nether did she.

It was around lunch time when she notice that she was missing her lunch money. Out of all the things that's she could have left home, it had to be her lunch money. After checking so many time she forgot about it.

Just as she was about to get up from her chair a girl came over to her. She notice that it was the same girl from before.

"Hey your the new girl right," she said. "Sorry about before, I should of known better this sensei is really strict he might actually keep me back a year." she started to laugh a bit. " Are you going to head ed towards the cafeteria? If you are you can come with us," she pointed to her friend behind her.

"Well I was just going to walk around kind of forgot my lunch money."

"Oh, then you can share some if my lunch my mom made too much."

"really, thank you," she said and got up from her chair and left the class room. Soon they made there way to the cafe and found a table to eat at. Kagome gave Suzo one of the lunch boxes that she had. And the both of them started to eat.

"So Suzo, do you like the school so far," she asks?

"Well its nice, everyone here has been kind to me so I can't really complain."

"That's good to here," they were all getting along and enjoying there lunch. After that the whole day went by pretty fast. The rest of her class was confusing but she was able to keep up with a bit of what the sensei was going over. As the day came to an end Suzo got her stuff together and got ready to leave. Soon she was on her way home well as much home it can be.

She got home but it was quite as usual. Both her mother and step-father were still gone and at work. They usually don't come back home until late at night. Suzo was used to being alone but it didn't matter now. After her parents died she was often left alone.

She goes upstairs into her room and change out of her clothing into some of her favorite jeans and tank top. Seeing her boots first she threw them on and found her sweater laying on the chair and put it on not knowing what the weather would be tonight. Grabbing her favorite bag she dash off down stairs, into the kitchen.

Grabbing a couple of things to eat she throws it into her bag. It was always a tradition for her to walk around the town while her aunt and uncle were at work. Just when she has enough food she headed out for a night out of town.

Its didn't take long for it to get dark, but still she didn't want to go home anytime soon, she walks around the city a bit more until she wasn't able to figure out where she was and it was getting late. Her uncle might start to worry about. Her illness multiply during the night. Her heart wouldn't be able to take it if she didn't have her medicine. She looks around but she was certain that she wouldn't be able to fine her way home. She knew that she should have a phone but her guardians wouldn't spends the money for her since they wouldn't know when she'll be in the hospital next.

Suzo was just about to give up all hope of finding her way home she couldn't just walk up to anyone and ask for directions without the chance for the person to be suspicious.

Then she saw Kagome, she was walking into what seems to be like a temple. Taking a chance that she could at least ask Kagome the way to the station. But it when Suzo walk into the temple she didn't see Kagome. She didn't even heard her or anyone else for that matter. Going down the steps she saw a wishing well that's was uncover. Not paying it any mind she looks around and didn't see Kagome anywhere. Sighing she walks up the stairs just as she was at the top step a huge gust of wind pushes her off her feet and soon she lost her balance and falls backwards... Right into the well...

**AN: Thanks for reading please leave your review this is my first story so go easy on me**


End file.
